


Siren

by beeyouteaful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The POV switches a lot in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If a siren sings, and only a prince is around to hear it, who mourns his death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was sitting in my dorm at 1 AM. I hope you enjoy it, darlings!

The salty sea air tickled my nose as my crew neared the island shore. The wind tossed my ebony hair behind my shoulders as I looked off into the distance. I knew the island held many secrets, including the legendary, hidden cave where the sirens hid. I prepared my crew just like Odysseus had; I plugged my men’s ears with beeswax to keep them from hearing the deadly beasts’ song. I had my men chain me to the mast so I could not succumb to my inevitable demise.

My crew began to row past the island, and I heard the faint, and oddly familiar sound of singing in the distance. I listened closely for the song of the sirens. I closed my eyes as the song got louder, and I swayed gently with the waves below my ship. There was only one voice that sounded closer to me than before. I opened my eyes and saw a lonely woman sitting in the water just ashore. She held her hand to me, and her hair fell in waves over her perfect, bare breasts. My heart ached as I heard her calling for me to lie with her on the beach. There was a stirring in my trousers and I pulled against the chains of the mast. I was desperate to reach the fair maiden with the voice of an angel.

“Please, son of Odin! I’ll tell you my secret, if you’re willing to hear.” She called. I rustled my chains harder before my crew members restrained me once more. But much to their surprise, I used my magic to fend them off. I removed my shackles and leapt from the ship’s deck.

Then, I heard nothing. The bubbles from my impact on the water floated up around me as I was broken from my daze. However, I had to breathe sometime, and even if I didn’t, the evil creature would come for me anyway.

I swam to the surface and gasped for air. My hair clung to my face as I attempted to wipe the locks back. Then, I heard her voice again. That lovely, enchanting song. I raced to the island’s shore to meet the beautiful maiden. When I could stand, I began running to the land. In the distance, I could hear my men shouting profanities and pleas for me to return to the ship, but the woman’s song was so much more enticing than anything I’d ever heard. I didn’t pay attention to her words as I moved closer.

She smiled at me, and my heart beat faster with anticipation.

 

* * *

 

You sat on the stone by the shore, just waiting for the perfect victim to come sailing by. It was fun.

Yes, at times, it got so hopelessly boring just sitting on the island in wait. But when there was someone passing through, you opened your mouth and sang the alluring song that always seemed to work.

Off in the distance, you saw a ship sailing toward you.

But this wasn’t just any ship.

It was a royal ship.

Oh, how you’ve dreamt of luring in that oaf of a prince to your deadly grasp. Thor was too pompous for your tastes, and you’ve been dying to sing to him and his crew. As they neared, you saw men scrambling about the deck trying to prepare themselves for the approach.  _Ha! Those foolish men._  They would never live to tell the tale. You sang louder as you saw the men dispersing to row the ship past the island. Once they cleared out of the way, you gasped as you saw who was on the boat. It wasn't Thor; it was Loki!

You continued to sing because you couldn’t stop now, but you didn’t want to endanger the sweet prince aboard the ship. He seemed to be struggling against some sort of restraint.  _He must not have protection against my song,_  you thought. You have heard much of the mysterious, younger prince of Asgard. You have longed to meet him for eternities.

Unlike the myths, you had emotions just as any other being. Yours were suppressed away whenever you sang for a man. This time, panic washed over you as you continued to sing, but now you sang for him instead of at him.

“Loki! Son of Odin! Please, hear my plea! Turn back now, I cannot help you!” He didn’t hear as he jumped from the ship into the water. You stopped singing. The words stopped coming out. The prince was surely dead now. Your hot tears flowed freely as you shifted to go after the prince and bring him to shore.

Before you could act, Loki’s head appeared above the surface, and you rejoiced that he was alright.

“My beautiful prince! I am so glad you survived! Please, come to me, and I will reward your valiant efforts.” You held out your hand again and smiled at him as he reached you. But when your song stopped, he looked mortified.

 

* * *

 

“You foul tempest!” I spat. The siren looked to me with deep remorse in her eyes as the abuse poured from my lips. I noticed as she started to cry, and my anger subsided as I realized she was not drowning me in the water. I looked at her, confused.

“My prince, I did not know it was you.” She lifted her body back onto the rock so her tail was visible to me. The scales glistened in the sunlight like my mother’s jewels. “I thought you were Prince Thor. I only ever wanted for him to jump from the ship into my clutches. You are far too precious for me to kill.” She looked down at the water. I stood there, stupefied. I tried to register everything this creature was saying to me.

“So, you wanted to kill the Crown Prince of Asgard?” She nodded. “Why?”

“He is the one who had me turned into this terrible monster,” she whispered. “I have been alone on this island for many years, waiting for foolish men to come by so I can have a bit of fun by drowning them before they can pass. It’s boring, but it works every time.”

I stared for a moment before speaking again. “Why did Thor have you turned into this?” I motioned to her tail.

 

* * *

 

Tears welled in your eyes as you were taken back to that terrible night. You told the prince everything.

“I was once a poor girl in a small village far from the palace. Every morning, I would sing to the birds as I performed my daily chores. I was told that I possessed the sweetest voice in my village. Eventually, one of the men of the Royal Court heard my song and asked me to come with him back to the palace. I had to oblige, for I had to help my struggling family. I sang for King Odin, and he asked me to return for the upcoming ball as the entertainment. He agreed to give me a small payment for my services, so I took the offer. I was given a nice dress and shoes to wear to the event, as well as a serving girl to fix my hair. I looked the most beautiful that I ever had in my life!”

Loki sat on the sand and listened tentatively.

“After I performed for the attendees, Prince Thor approached me and asked me to dance. I obliged as a part of my job that evening. Then, after we were done dancing, Thor asked me back to his chambers to sleep with him. At that, I gently turned him down, saying I had prior commitments for the next day, and I had to be home as soon as possible. He didn’t listen. He practically dragged me to his chambers, but I broke loose and ran the opposite way. He chased me, but I threw my shoe at his head. He told me that I would pay for hurting the Crown Prince of Asgard. Thor caught me and dragged me to a sorcerer outside of the palace walls. He had me turned into an awful siren and thrown on this island to rot, without anyone or anything to keep me company. Now every time a ship passes, I hope it is Thor’s ship so I may have my revenge on him.”

Loki looked at you with a sort of pity that made your stomach churn. You didn’t want his pity.

“Thor has never told me of this encounter.”

“That’s because it’s not important.” The two of you stared at each other for what felt like an eternity with the waves crashing on the shore.

Loki spoke up. “Would you sing again?”

“Why would you want that? It only sounded beautiful to you because you were entranced.” You scoffed.  _Does he not understand what a Siren is?_

Loki shuffled closer to you and held your chin.

“Please. Sing again.” He pleaded. You looked at him in awe as he waited for you to begin. You sighed.

Then, the words flowed easily.

 

* * *

 

I let go of her chin and listened to her song. It was different from before.

This song was lighter. It sounded like something Frigga would sing to me when I was a child. I looked back up to her. Tears were falling from her eyes. I’d never seen someone so crestfallen in my life.

“What are you singing?” I stopped her.

“It’s just a song my father used to sing to me.” She flicked her tail. “It is nothing of importance.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. It seems to be important if you remember it after all of these years.” I reassured her. The girl smiled at me and nodded. I took her hand in mine. “How would you like to get off of this island?” Her head snapped up in clear surprise.

“You’re not going to kill me?”

“Of course not!” I couldn’t help but laugh. “Here, hold still.” I let go of her hand and pressed my hands to her tail.

“Hey!” She objected, forcefully removing my hands from her scales.

“Just relax. Let me do this for you.” She stared at me before calming down. I kept eye contact while I placed my hands gently back on her tail.

 

* * *

 

Loki muttered a few words and a green glow appeared around his hands. You couldn’t help but stare with your mouth agape. You gasped as your slimy tail began to fade away into your old legs.

“Loki, I—” He silenced you with a sweet kiss.

“The sorcerer who did this to you used the same magic I have. I could tell when I held your chin. I reversed his spell.” He smiled up at you. More tears fell from your eyes, which you didn’t think was possible at this point.

“Thank you, Loki.” You kissed his nose.

“Will you come back to the palace with me?” You stiffened. Thor lived in the palace, too. He would have you executed the moment he laid eyes on you.

“Loki, I can’t. Thor will kill me if he sees me,” you explained. Loki stood and helped you up next to him. You wobbled a bit, but he was there to hold you steady.

“He won’t lay a hand on you. I will keep you safe. Please come back with me,” Loki pleaded once more. He kissed your cheeks. “I need you to sing for me again. Please return home with me.”

You looked down and noticed Loki held a simple gown for you to put on your naked form. He was serious. Looking up at him once more, you nodded and took the fabric from him.

You slipped the gown over your body.

“I will, Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, "If a siren sings, and only a prince is around to hear it, who mourns his death?"
> 
> The answer is "no one" because he didn't die.
> 
> Yay!


End file.
